World of the Dead
by RenaRyuuguchan123
Summary: A day starts off normal.. That is until a mysterious happening at the main enterance turns the whole day into a complete hell.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! I'm here presenting my first Hetalia Axis Powers fanfiction. Just so you know this is kind of based off the plot in the manga series Highschool of the Dead. ( Also there's gonna be no panty shots or bouncing jugs... So it's a little more age appropiote! ) I just didn't put this in for a crossover because there's no characters in HOTD involved. The title and plot are based on it though. Also I give credit of all the copyright material in this story to it's original owners! (( CAUTION! )) Some of the character's behaviors in this story may be inaccurate. But I don't know the behavior of some of the characters so please bear with me!**

_World of the dead, chapter one: A global threat_

_It's the present, early fall, early morning. And the dorms of a certain highschool are all at sleep. That is until..._

_ " HEY HEY MAMA, SAY THE WAY YOU MOVE GONNA MAKE YOU SWEAT GONNA MAKE YOU GROOVE!"_

" God damnit, America! Can you turn your alarm down? Besides if you want a good alarm use The Beatles!" England moaned crawling out of his bed.

" Pfff.. Dude, when you have an alarm you need some loud music! Just be lucky I used 70's rock and not 80's!" America said walking across the floor opening up the closet.

" Ugh... Of all people I get _him_ as my dormate... Why...?" England said pouting up at the ceiling.

" Dude, because your my older brother! What would be a more logical guess?" America said with a hysterical tone tossing the articles of England's uniform behind him.

" Hey you git! This is my uniform! Don't just go throwing it all over the place! Unlike you of course I'm a gentleman and would never throw a uniform across the room.." England said picking up his uniform off the floor.

" Yeah and this is coming from mister _I talk to air and eat and drink flavorless crap all day long_." America said slipping his already buttoned up uniform over his head.

" What was that?"

" Haha! Your so easy to piss off!"

_ Around half an hour later groups of students were gliding down the paths leading from the dorms to the main school campuses._

" Liz! Wait up for me!" A shout was heard feet away from the represenative of Hungary.

" Seychelles, please don't call me by that name..." Hungary said drooping her shoulders with a blank look.

" Oh don't be such a buzzkill!" Seychelles replied with a cheerful tone.

" What are you so preppy about today...?" Hungary said. She appeared to have a slight appearence of bed hair. She probably didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

" I don't know I just have a feeling todays gonna be a _great_ day!" Seychelles replied waving her arms.

" You say that _every _day..." Hungary said with her unchanged blank look.

" Anyway I found my social group! See you Liz!" Seychelles chimed skipping down some steps toward a couple upperclassmen.

" Please don't call me that!" Hungary shouted in reply.

" Well well look who found us... For the fifth day in a row." England moaned as Seychelles skipped down the stairs.

" Hey you two _ya hoos_!" Seychelles playfully said skipping up behind England and America.

" Ya hoo? Seychelles if you want to call someone a ya hoo here... America's your guy!" England ranted at Seychelles's comment.

" Well good morning to you too Arthur..." Seychelles unamusedly said with a slight frown. America followed the conversation with his well known _heroic _laugh.

" Haha! That's how he greets me in the mornings too! Don't worry dude, he's just jealous because he's depressive and crap." America proudly said without glancing at England nor Seychelles.

" Why I oughta!" England angrily whispered grabbing America's neck while trying to walk at the same time. Seychelles responded with grabbing the collar of England's uniform and pulling back. " Come on England! The last thing we need is another death on campus!" Seychelles cried.

" The _last?_ Good lord! Do you know how peaceful this world would be without this idiot?" England shouting resisting Seychelles's actions when a powerful force pushes him back sending him falling back with Seychelles in the same position.

" Bro... Just because your older than me dosen't mean I can't kick your sorry scone clogged ass!" America said smacking his hands together with a slight frown. A very rare sight indeed. England layed there on the ground growling like a dog.

" America has a point England... Besides,I bet if you two had a relationship America would be the seme by a land-" Seychelles was cut off by England covering up Seychelles's mouth with his hands. " Never ever ever ever... Mention America being a seme around me... Because it will never happen!" England angrily said turning his head away.

" I don't know bro... Seychelles could be right... I'm taller than you, stronger than you, and to top it all off _I'm _the one who looks like the older brother!" America said with a proud expression.

" yeah but I'm a hundred times more times mature than you!" England complained. " Yeah but Britain they say that girls are _supposed_ to be more mature than guys..." Seychelles whispered. Before England could slug his brother in the face they arrived at the campus where punching your former colonies could get you into some pretty hot water.

Several hours later it was lunch time. While everybody's in the lunch room or some people scattered throughout the school's long labyrinth of halls, two different brothers skipped down the hallway finding a good spot to eat their lunches.

" Romano~! Where are we going...?" Italy said being mentally dragged by his older brother.

" Shut up! I can't concentrate with you being a big mouthed idiot!" Romano replied scanning the halls.

That's when both of the Italians noticed a figure at the main gate. " Hey what in the name of hell is that thing?" Romano said stopping and walking to the window with his little brother following.

" Maybe it's somebody here to deliver more noodles~!" Italy said looking out the windows. His brother reacted by slamming his hand on his little brothers head.

That's when both of the Vargas brothers noticed four figures running up to the gate to investigate the mysterious object.

" W-what is it?" Ukraine whispered staring at the mysterious figure slamming against the school's main gates.

" I have no clue.. But I want to hit it with something..." Russia said walking closer to the gate.

" B-brother! Why would you do that? You might get hurt plus I can't have my future husband getting hurt!" Belarus said creeping up behind Russia. Ukraine dragged Belarus back reducing distractions.

The fourth figure walked up to the gate and stuck their arm in between the bars of the gate. " W-what are you doing?" Ukraine softly cried watching the figures actions.

" Simple! I'm checking out this weirdo to see what he wants!" The figure replied.

That's when the figure behind the gate grabbed the other figures arm and bit it. Ukraine cupped her mouth with her eyes as her eyes grew with shock and a gasp escaped her lips. Belarus and Russia's faces were slightly filled with shock as they watched their fellow classmate fall on the ground dying.

" I-I can't watch.." Ukraine cried covering up her eyes with her hands. "Pfff your a sissy..." Belarus said glancing down at the dying student. Russia crouched down looking at the student and then after a few moments he rose back up.

" He's long gone da..." Russia said with a blank expression. Ukraine's eyes filled with tears as she rushed back into the school. Russia watched his older sister rush into the school, he didn't notice his younger sister's face fill with shock as the mysterious dead student rose back up with blood dripping off the students strangely blood soaked uniform.

" B-brother... We better hightail out of here.." Belarus whispered. Russia glanced at the object rising up to it's feet. Before the monster could attack the Belarusian, Russia in the blink of an eye picked up his younger sister up bridal style and rushed back into the school.

"F-F-F-Frapello! Did you see that?" Italy cried looking at his brother who stood next to him in shock.

" Damn... Veneciano! We have to tell somebody about this immediately!" Romano shouted grabbing his brother's arm and ran down the hall.

By the time lunch was over the news about the mysterious happening at the main gate was spread along between a good chunk of the student body. Some of the students however have disappeared during lunchtime without a trace. Some other students however looked at the rumor as a fresh meat urban legend... And others didn't care about it.

Speaking of not caring ..

" Dude I finished that Legend of Zelda game you loaned me the other day... My lord it was so... Awesome!" America cheered handing Japan a copy of Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.

"T -Thanks America.. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Japan said taking the videogame back and putting it into his locker.

" Say did you hear that weird story about what happend at the main gate during lunch?" America said in a different non-hyper tone.

" I heard a junior was killed there earlier..." Japan said putting his books into his locker.

That's when Japan and America heard a high pitched shreik coming from down the hallway.

" Dude! Did you hear that?" America said with a mixed expression of horror and shock. " I sure did..." Japan said with a dark expression taking a long thin black case out of his locker followed by rushing down the hallway.

" Hey dude! Wait up!" America replied chasing after Japan.

The shreiks continued until America and Japan found the source.

There cornered in between a group of lockers was the little represenative of Lichienstein, sitting in the space quivering in fear surronded by a group of students who were soaked with blood and purple skin tones.

" Hey dude isn't that Switzerland's little sister?" America whispered to Japan.

" Yeah but the thing I would like to know is what's up with those students? Nobody would hurt Lichienstein.. She may be a defenseless country but if you mess with her you'll get in some pretty deep trouble with Switzerland.. He's a pretty powerful country..." Japan said opening the top part of his black case revealing a super sharp katana.

Before Japan could make a move though a gunshot was shot from the right corridor. One of the strange zombies flew in the air and fell over. The rest looked in the direction of the corridor searching for the source of the gunshot.

Lichienstein rose up with tearful eyes still quivering without a single scratch or bite... Just a few drops of blood remained on her skirt, Probably from the strange students looming over her. America rushed over to the small defenseless country to do his _heroic _duties trying to comfort the victim and ask her if she was cut or bitten anywhere.

Japan looked down the right corner finding the shooter. Switzerland stood there holding a pistol out toward the approaching zombies. Japan reacted by jetting across the ground fully slipping out the kantana and slicing all of the zombies in half.

" Are you ok Switzerland?" Japan asked panting holding his sword to the ground.

" That's not what is important." Switzerland scowled walking in the direction to America and Lichienstein. Lichienstein stood up as her face beamed up. She then dashed across the school floor glomping her older brother in a loving hug.

" Brother, you saved me! Thank you!" Lichienstein cried in her adorable high pitched voice. " It was the least I could do.." Switzerland said returning the hug. " Aaaaw..." America said with a face full of awe. Switzerland sent America a scowl blaming him for _ruining the mood_.

" What were those things?" Japan asked rising back up on his feet.

" Zombies..." America said with a dark tone as the three countries sent him slightly worried looks. Lichienstein's probably being the most severe. " What are those?" Switzerland said letting go of his sister.

" A simple name for the term, _undead_.. Zombies are beings who used to be living humans until they catch a mysterious virus that kills them and makes them come back to life.. The zombies then search for other humans being attracted by sound... The zombies would bite the human and eat any flesh they can.. Also they spread the zombie virus into that human.. So that human becomes a zombie as well... But the thing is... There's no known cure for the disease..." America said with a dark expression and tone.

" Wow... That sounded... Smart..." Switzerland said with a slightly shocked expression knowing America for being always cheerful and carefree. " So if there's no cure then that means.." Lichienstein whispered quivering in fear.

" That's right... Once you get bitten.. There's no where to hide." America said ajusting his glasses like a bossy wise ass. Lichienstein's face grew into worry as her older brother wrapped his arms around his sister's body. " Don't worry... I will protect you no matter what the cost." Switzerland said comforting his sister. He then shot America a glare angry at him for scaring the little country.

" I think just in case one of the zombies grabs us... Let's prevent the chance of being strangled by them by taking off any tight clothing in the neck area." Lichienstein said with her face full of less worry.

" Hey that's a great idea!" America said bouncing back to his cheery tone immiately untying his tie. Switzerland and Japan did the same reactions with Lichienstein taking off her necktie. " Also it would be a good idea if we unbuttoned a button or two on our dress shirts." Switzerland said taking off his dark brown vest.

" Are you crazy? That's violating the dress code! It's exposure of our skin!" Japan cried watching Switzerland's actions. " Dude... Switzerland said _a button _not the whole thing... Besides, with these zombies lurking around I have a feeling there's some kids violating the dress code as well." America said taking off his vest.

Even the innocent female country took off her vest and unbuttoned her shirt a little. Japan had no choice but did the same thing. " I wonder if the other allied forces, and axis powers are ok..." Japan said unbuttoning the top button on his shirt. " Knowing Britain and his loud mouth he's probably long gone!" America chuckled. " Look who's talking.." Switzerland said with a frown.

" What about that one girl you always talk to?" Lichienstein said looking up at America. " Huh..?" America said glancing at Lichienstein. " She's a colony of Great Britain just like you isn't she? Isn't her name Seychelles?" Lichienstein said scratching her head trying to regain her train of thought. " Oh crap! Seychelles! I forgot about her!" America cried regaining his memory.

Lichienstein flinched and grew in worry. Switzerland jerked back in fear as well. Both siblings were glancing at America's direction. Japan looked at America and walked backwards in fear as well.

" Guys... What's wrong...?" America said in a calmer tone. That's when he felt something grab the back of his dress shirt and pull back. America realized it was the zombie Switzerland shot. Apparently it survived and is currently attacking its closest target. America's face grew with worry trying not to make a peep.

Japan immediately went into action. running up infont of America and grabbing his bare shoulders for the force of the zombie already pulled a partial part of the Englishmens uniform off. Japan then yanked back trying to help America break free from his close chance of death.

" what's up with the kids today? Their biting eachother and attacking eachother..." Seychelles said sitting in the corner of a locked classroom.  
" And with these strange students I wonder if America and England are alright..." Seychelles whispered to herself.

That's when a pound sounded on the door. Seychelles flinched and backed into the corner. The pounding got louder and louder. Seychelles grew more worried and worried by the second.

Then a purple tinted fist smashed through the wooden door. Seychelles shook in fear as a couple more purple fists smashed through the door.

" Is this my last hour...? Am I going to live or am I going to be attacked and killed by these strange monsters...?" Seychelles thought as she tried to shrink into the corner as much as she could. Then before she knew it the door completely broke down and a mob of zombies marched into the room searching for extra prey. There was too many of them for Seychelles to beat with a single chair... If no help arrived... She was going to be cornered.

Seychelles closed her eyes waiting for the moment of faith to come. She heard the moans of the zombies get closer and closer.

Thats when she heard stomping and gunshots.

" There she is!" A eastern accent shouted. Seychelles kept her eyes closed avoiding any eye contact with the violance and gunshots. Then she felt a presence approach toward her and felt two bare arms wrap around her tightly huddled body. Seychelles tightened her eyes shut and quivered in fear that the presence wrapping around her was a zombie approaching their prey.

Seychelles slightly opened her eyes finding nothing but gunpowder smoke and blood splattered on the floor. But her eyes flicked opened when she heard a close familier voice.

" Seychelles are you ok?" Seychelles looked up finding that the person wrapped around her was her fellow former english colony America. Who apparently was wearing nothing from the waist up except his glasses.

" A-alfred whered the rest of your uniform go?" Seychelles cried. " I was attacked by a zombie and either I gave up some of my clothes or I gave up my life.." America said helping Seychelles up as Japan and Switzerland finished up the zombies.

" W-what's going on?" Seychelles cried running toward the middle of the room. " I don't know... I was just getting my books for Biology when I turn around finding a bunch of zombies surronding me..." Lichienstein said walking into the classroom. " Me and America heard a shreik down the hall and found Lichienstein surronded by the undead." Japan said closing up his blood drenched kantana.

"I heard a shreik on my way to calculus and followed down the halls finding my sister." Switzerland said.

" What about you Seychelles? How did you end up in this situation?" America said taking a step toward Seychelles. " Well I was on my way back to history class and was attacked by some weird possessed students. Seychelles felt two hands grab her shoulders. She looked behind her finding America with a worried expression.

" Attacked? Are you bitten or scratched anywhere?" America said looking around Seychelles find no bites or scratches. " America really has his ways with the ladies dosen't he ...?" Switzerland whispered to Japan sarcasticly. " Well Seychelles is probably the only girlfriend America has so I wouldn't count on that.." Japan said with a sweatdrop. America then turned around facing Japan, Switzerland, and Lichienstein and then saluting.

" Don't worry you guys! Seychelles hasn't been infected yet!" America said with a cheerful tone. Switzerland facepalmed, Japan shook his head in disbelief and Lichienstein's cheeks tinted with pink.

" So what now?" Seychelles said as everybody turned to her.

" Simple... Let's find the others and get out of here." Switzerland said smiling which was something he almost never did. He reached his arm out.

" Anybody with me?" Switzerland asked. Lichienstein put her hand ontop of her brother's. " Of course!" Lichienstein said in a cheery tone. Japan put his hand on top of Lichienstein's.

" I need to find the other Axis Powers.. So I'll join you." Everybody looked at America and Seychelles. America gave off a hearty laugh and smacked his hand on Japan's. " Hell yeah I'm in! Do you know how many heroic duties need to be done in desperate times like this?"

Everybody then looked at Seychelles. Seychelles picked up a school chair with one hand and put her other hand on top of America's hand.

" Let's get out of this horror town."

Chapter 1. End


	2. Chapter 2

** DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL AND I GIVE CREDIT TO ALL OF THEIR OWNERS. OTHER THAN THAT ENJOY CHAPTER TWO~.**

World of the Dead, chapter two: Escape from hell

" Are you sure it's a good idea for us to transport like this?" Switzerland asked America.

The group of the most unlikely world alliances were walking in a straight line on the edge of the main hallway. It was completely barren, not even a zombie was sighted anywhere. Lichienstein recieved a broken board as her weapon from America who ripped it out of an old cabinet in the classroom where they found Seychelles. Not only was America an Einstein when it came to zombies but also was probably the strongest in the group.

" Of course! We all look in different directions and whenever there's a zombie we can simply go up and smack-" America was cut off when everybody heard a pounding inside one of the lockers across the silent hallway. " W-what is that?" Lichienstein cried hiding behind Switzerland's back.

America marched up to the locker and pulled a blonde hair out of the right side of his parted bangs and stuck it into the lock and spent the next few moments unlocking the locker.

Finally unlocking the locker he looks inside finding the two Vargas brothers. Both cowering in fear.

" Veneciano you idiot! I told you not to take out that stupid flag!" Romano shouted at Italy.

" Frapello~! I couldn't help it! Wait... F-f-f-frapello!" It's one of the Allied Forces!" Italy cried waving his white flag in the air. " Aaah! An allied force? Good lord Italy look what you have done!" Romano shouted smacking Italy's face.

" Italy! Romano! Your both ok!" Japan said coming up next to America. " See you guys? I'm not gonna capture you or whatever.. I got a lot better things to do right now... Right now the world's ending as we speak." America said pulling the two brothers out.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Romano asked brushing off his dress pants covered with dust. " Simple... The schools in an uproar because a disease is floating around and kids are dying and eating eachother.." America said tilting his head a bit and shoving his right index finger into his ear being all idiotic as usual. " Veh~? What kind of disease?" Italy said tilting his head along with the American.

" A disease of once you catch it you die. There's no cure. So once you get bitten by an infected person you die and become one of the undead!" America said still digging in his ear. The two Italians jerked back and grabbed eachother and shuddered. " Don't worry you guys! With America on our side it will be impossible for us to be killed!" Japan said trying to cheer up the two scared Italians.

" Pfff... That _idiot_? He'll get us all killed with that loud american accent of his! I mean look at him now! He's breaking the dress code showing off his bare skin!" Romano shouted hugging his sibling. " Your being loud too..." America said blankly pulling his finger out of his ear. " Is there anything we can do, veh?" Italy said glancing at Japan with his moe closed eyes. " Of course.. You can come with us! We're escaping out of here.." Japan said walking back to the crowd of waiting countries with the three dumbos behind him.

After walking down the barren hall for a few minutes America ran to the other side of the hall and franticly turning the lock for the combination. " America what's up?" Seychelles said watching her fellow former english colony dash across the hall.

" This is my locker.. I got a crapload of useful stuff in here." America said opening up his clattered locker. Which had everything. Rock and roll concert tickets, Hard rock cafe guitar pins, Photographs, coupons for fast food places, and world war two stuff. Was there a purple heart badge in there too...?

" Yes! I found them!" America said grabbing something hidden in his locker. " Found what? Your dignity?" Romano said with a glare. America responded glaring at the older Italian. " No... I found out ticket out of here!" America said pulling out a silver bead necklace with car keys on it. The main car key having an america flag guitar decal on it. " I drive you know.." America smirked.

" Oh great... We're all going to die..." Switzerland and Romano said both in an alto chorus. " Pfff.. I've been with America in a car before.. He's not _that _bad." Seychelles said crossing her arms over her chest. That's when Switzerland and Romano jerked back. " I kid... Geez.." Seychelles said playfully.

The crowd of students ran out into the student parking lot without any cuts or bites. They didn't even run into any zombies on the way. America leaded the small group to a middle aged pick up truck in the middle of the parking lot. Everybody noticed a figure in the back of the truck.

" B-belarus?" America said staring at the female country tanning in her school uniform in the back.

" I couldn't find Russia... So I ran out here." Belarus said not glancing at the group. "Wait... " Seychelles said with a slightly serious look. Everybody turned back and looked at her. " Natalya..." Seychelles said stepping forward from the back of the group. " Da..?" Belarus said putting her magazine down.

" You were there... Where the incident at the main gate was... Weren't you?" Seychelles said with a stern look. " Yes... Me, Russia, and Ukraine saw it all go down.. When the junior came back from the dead it could have sensed my presence and tried to attack me... But Russia immediately picked me up and escaped." Belarus said climbing out of the back of the truck. Making the truck sway slightly.

" So you were one of the first witnesses?" Switzerland asked sternly. " Yes... My current goal right now is to get out of this school as soon as possible... That's why I stayed in the back of this pickup truck.." Belarus said tightening the ribbon on her head.

" Well you sat in the right truck Nattie!" America said slipping out his car keys smirking. " Hm.. Are you all planning to escape out of the school?" Belarus said walking up to America. " Yeah! Are you planning to join us?" America said beaming up.

" Accepting the offers a good Idea Natalya... America's got monster strength along with zombie smarts, Japan is a wonderful swordsman, and switzerlands a good gunner." Seychelles said smacking America's back hard.

That's when America's phone went off. It apparently was in his uniform pants pocket on vibrate. " Yo! Who is this?" America said looking around making sure they're was no zombies around. There were a few students hanging around but no awkwardly walking people.

" Oh what a surprise! My idiot brother is alive!" The phone called back in speaker mode.

" Hi _England_.." America and Seychelles said in an unamused tone. " Your with him too Seychelles? Ok that's good.. Go up to the main hall in the dormery! All the other countries are here. We're having an emergency meeting and you guys need to get here as soon as possible!" England called back.

" Okey Dokey Britain! Just give us some time.. We're in the student parking lot.. There was a couple things I needed to get from my truck." America said back. " That's fine.. Just get here as soon as you can. Oh yeah... Do you have any other countries with you? We're missing quite a few people here.." Britain called back.

" Yup! Me, Seychelles, Japan, Swissy, Liechenstein, The italians, and Belarus are out here!" America said. " Oh that's good! That's most of the missing list! Get here as soon as you can and don't get anybody killed! Especially Seychelles.. France would be pretty upset if Seychelles was killed!" The phone called back. " Yeah whatever.." America said hanging up.

" Okay you guys there's not a lot of room in my truck so I'll need a couple people on the floor... Anybody in?" America said directing his attention to the group behind him. " Liechenstein can sit on my lap.. If that's ok with her..." Switzerland said looking at his sister who glanced at him and lightly nodded in reply. " Ok that will save some room.. Anybody else?" America said looking around.

" Please let us be on the floor! We can't be seen by those monsters veh!" Italy cried tightly hugging his brother who shoved him off. " Fine... If it's to make new room I guess I will too.." Romano said twirling his big curl.

" Alright then! Everybody climb in!" America said opening the drivers door and climbing in. " Oh and Amerika..." Belarus said reaching in the back of the truck. " Yeah?" America said poking his head out of the door. Belarus walked up to him with his favorite bomber's jacket.

"Put this on and _button_ it _please_." Belarus said throwing the jacket into America's face. " Haha, whatever Nattie!" America said pulling his head back into the truck and slipping his jacket on. Seychelles got into the passenger seat. Japan, Switzerland, Liechenstein, and Belarus sat in the back and the Vargas brothers sat in the floor in the back.

" Hee hee! I can see up Liechenstein's skirt!" Veneciano lightly squealed. His reward was a kick in the face from Switzerland who sent Italy a death glare. Liechenstein's face turned beet red as she pulled her skirt down.

" Ok guys this crazy train is about to leave it's station! You all ready for this?" America called back looking to the back of the truck.

" Yessir!"

" Yes, America san."

" Da..."

" Sure..."

" M-mhm!"

" Sure..."

" Ow..."

" Alright then... CHARGE!" America shouted flooring the gas petal and driving fast around the parking lot. Everybody was swaying back and forth like crazy. Seychelles was acting like she was riding a roller coaster. Belarus just looked out the window. Japan and Switzerland were screaming like five year old girls and Liechenstein was attached to her older brother. Romano was holding onto the bottom of Seychelles's seat screaming like how America does every time he watches Monster Hunt. And Veneciano was bouncing around the bottom of the seat. He sure is going to feel _that _tomorrow.

America and Seychelles were cheering the whole ride up to the domery. Everybody elses screams were quite... _Different_...

_" Hey there's a car pulling up by the building!" Spain shouted as everybody ran up to the window._

America and Seychelles climbed out of the car normally. " Alright you guys we're here!" America cheered. " Belarus dropped out of the truck dusting her skirt. " That was a pretty strange ride there..." Belarus said walking up to the two english colonies. Japan came out and almost fell on his face. Liechenstein hopped out and walked slightly dizzily up to the group. Switzerland fell out and limped up to America. " WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY WAS THAT?" Switzerland shouted.

" Dude shut up... There's still zombies lurking around... Durr." America said helping out the Vargas brothers out. Who were both nearly unconcious. " Hey no scratches or bruises.. Cool!" America said examining the two brothers faces. Romano gained conciousness and scowled into America's face and broke out into a tantrum.

" UHHHH! DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL THAT WAS?" Romano screamed while flapping his arms like a chicken. " Dude shut the hell up!" America hissed. " Let's get into the main building.. Everyone else is in there." Belarus said tip toeing up the white marble stairs. " Crap I forgot!" America said following the Belarussian.

" Hey you guys are here!" China said welcoming the group into the room. " Hey China! How's the Hello Kitty productions going?" America said walking up to China snickering. " They are going... GREAT." China said beaming.

" Oh America your here.. You brought the other countries here.. Great.. You guys are team three." England said walking up behind China

" Team three?" Liechenstein said tilting her head with her usually _moe _expression. " You'll see what that means in a bit Lilly." England said putting a hand on Liechenstein's head and smiling. " Sweet! We're in teams! I wonder what this is about?" Seychelles said walking into the main hallway where all the other students were.

" Oh~ Seychelles! You came after all! I'm so glad my little colonies alright!" France called wrapping Seychelles into a tight hug. " Ugh too tight! Too tight!" Seychelles mumbled.

"Big brother France!" Italy called running up to France with open arms. " ITALY~! It's been a while!" France said tightening Italy into another tight hug releasing Seychelles.

_" Thank you Italy.."_ Seychelles thought watching the family reunion.

" All right everybody! Time to start the emergency meeting!" England said up at the podium.

All the students still standing up scrambled to an empty seat where America sat next to his twin brother Canada. " Dude you didn't get eaten by zombies? Wow that's a first.." America said smirking at Canada.

" A-America, please shut up... England's about to start the meeting." Canada said scowling then directing his attention to the front.

" The news is apparently saying that a mysterious disease is spreading throughout Japan. And we have to get out of Japan as soon as we can.." England said sternly side conversations about the disease started. America thought in his head. _"Knew it..."_

**Chapter 2: End**

**Okay you guys next chapter is gonna start the awesome adventure! Sorry for the long wait btw... Got a lot of homework and stuff... You know..**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL USED IN THIS STORY AND GIVE CREDIT TO ALL OF THEIR OWNERS. **

World of the Dead, Chapter 3: The emergency world meeting

" Ok is there anybody in this room that may know about this mysterious disease?" England said glancing across the room full of confused countries. Seychelles, the Italys, Japan, Liechenstein, Switzerland, and Belarus sent America a glance. America nodded sternly and stood up. " I think I may know about this disease." America said facing Britain.

" Ugh, America we're here to discuss the apocalypse not your newest inventions in the culinary field." England said face palming. " Just listen to him you idiotic english man! You need to let him speak first!" Seychelles shouted rising up with a frown. "

" Seychelles your into it too?" Britain grunted tapping a tiny stack of papers on the podium straightening them out. Seychelles sighed in disapointment and continued.

" America is the reason we made out of the school alive.. If it wasn't for his advice some of us probably wouldn't even be alive!" Seychelles protested slamming her right hand onto the wooden table giving out a _thunk_ capturing some lazier nations' attentions.

" Seychelles before you met America you were the sweetest girl in the world and now your just as hyper and lazy as he is.. So there's not that much of a chance I should trust you.." Switzerland said putting his papers down.

" Seychelles is right." Everybody turned to Switzerland who sat with his hands folded together. " America may be a complete idiot but he taught me and Liechenstein things that if we didn't know then the both of us could have been eaten by the zombies." Switzerland said without glancing at anybody. Liechenstein replied by nodding without a word.

" Hm... Something like this coming for switzerland must be pretty suspicious.." England said turning to America. England gave out a deep sigh.

" Very well America, you may speak.." England said getting off the podium with America taking his place.

" Well first off I'd like to ask everybody if they have been bitten or scratched by any of these strange people wandering around the campus." America said. Some students starting looking over their arms and legs checking for scratches and bites. " If not then that's perfect.. However if you have been bitten you are of a very high chance going to die from the virus in that bite.." America said sternly glancing at everybody's horrified faces.

" A-America! Is there a cure for this strange virus at all?" China said rising up. " For now I'm afraid not.. The thing is, once you get bitten there's no doubt the virus is going to kill you." America said back. Several worried side chats started up.

" But take my advice... No matter how close these zombies are to you... Don't make a SOUND.." America said back saying _sound _a lot louder. " When the dead victums come back to life they lose their eyesight.. But they keep their hearing and are attracted to sound.. If you make a loud sound or even a peep in a dead silent area.. Those zombies will be chomping you up!" America said glancing back over the worried countries.

" I know there's some people here that are very quiet and secure when it comes to being in enemy territory. But this especially goes out to the people who don't stir up into a bunch of battles and wars." America said looking at the more shy and frail countries.

" U-um A-america I have a question." Liechenstein said stuttering up. " Yeah?" America replied with a less dark tone. " What should we do to get out of here?" Liechenstein replied. " That Lillian is a very good question! Unless this virus wasn't made here in Japan then we travel abroad to a different country.. We can go to Russia, China, heck we can even move to my place! I happen to have one of the strongest militaries after all!" America chimed.

" Wait... _Made?_ What's that supposed to mean?" Austria said frowning. " The virus is supposed to be made by scientists... And if the virus was made here in Japan they can't swim to the other countries unless they snuck onto one of the boats.. But I bet security on those boats could prevent the zombies from getting on." America said back at Austria.

" Are you done America?" England said with a bored tone. " Yeah bro! Take the stage!" America cheered marching off the podium. England walked back up to the podium and cleared his throat.

" Thank you America for that _wonderful _information." England said sarcasticly. " So anyway back to buisness.. America may be right though.. It would be a good idea to travel abroad.. After all because there is no cure all the victum count is going to do is increase and this land will be completely barren!" England said. " So I have divided this whole entire group into three teams.. You know which team your in so meet up with them and decide a leader.. I apparently am part of team one.. So meet up and discuss your desicions and other choices!" England said walking off the podium.

Everybody scattered across the room chatting with their teams. America joined up with the rest of his crew to discuss plans. " That was a really good speech America san." Japan said. " Pff, that wasn't a speech! I was just giving advice to these underlings!" America said smacking his chest.

" But anyway about what Britain said... Who should our leader be?" Switzerland said thinking into space. " That should be an easy question to answer" Seychelles said glancing at America.

" Hm, now that Seychelles mentions it America does know a lot about the disease.." Veneciano said looking off into space. That's when everybody sent their attention to Romano who stood out of the crowd. " What your expecting me to trust that moron as our leader? Your kidding me!" Romano shouted crossing his arms over his chest.

" Big brother please? If you can deal with me then you can definately deal with America!" Italy pleaded. " Romano? Please?" Liechenstein pleaded along. " Ugh you kids are so weird... Fine.. I guess..." Romano moaned.

" Alright! Guess I should tell Iggy the information?" America asked eyeballing everybody. " Sure you can." Belarus said. " Alright you guys I'll be right back!" America said with a proud expression and ran up to the front of the room.

Seychelles wrapped an arm around Belarus's shoulders. " Cute isn't he?" Seychelles chuckled. " He's annoying... But I know lots of people like that..." Belarus said glancing at the Vargas twins where Romano was yelling at Italy for sticking on America's side.

" What about you liechenstein?" Seychelles said looking at the tiny country. Liechenstein's cheeks turned rosey red. " I-I can't decide.. He is rather helpful..." Liechenstein said looking away. Seychelles smirked and glanced at America who was walking back reading a list.

" What's that?" Japan asked walking up to America.

" It's the team listings.. It seems the information has come in..." America replied as everybody walked up to read the list.

** Operation escape from Japan's zombie apocalypse**

**Team 1:**

** Leader: Russia**

** Austria**

**England**

**Estonia**

** Lithuania**

** Latvia**

** France**

** Germany**

**Team 2:**

** Leader: Hungary**

** Ukraine**

** Taiwan**

** Germany**

** China**

** Belgium**

** Greece**

** Canada**

**Team 3:**

** Leader: America**

**Seychelles**

** Japan**

** N. Italy**

** S. Italy**

** Switzerland**

** Liechenstein**

** Belarus**

" Hungary as a leader? That must be pretty interesting~." Italy said reading over America's shoulder. America then sensed a large presence behind him. He turned around to find Russia behind him.

" Oh Amerika~ Your a leader too? That must be pretty interesting, Da." Russia said with a smile. Hungary then marched up to Russia and America. Like almost all the other females in the room she was still wearing her school uniform.

" Well well look at my two fellow leaders here." Hungary said with a smirk. " Nice to meet you Hungary, Da." Russia said shaking Hungary's hand.Hungary reached her hand out to America.

" Sorry dude.. I don't shake hands with sissy girls..." America said shaking his hands. Hungary scowled and reacted by giving America a good kick in the nuts. America squealed in pain and fell over showing his team mates who looked down in shock.

" Good idea not to peeve her off..." Romano whispered to Italy, who gave a deep gulp. America then raised his head up to Hungary who sent him a deep glare. " N-not bad man.. I like your attitude..." America stuttered his words from the pain in his southern side.

" Now you appreciate me? I guess thats a good idea.." Hungary said with the glare still in her eyes. She then reached out a hand to help America. America stuttered and then grabbed Hungary's hand and was helped up.

" A-America.." America said still in pain. " Sorry about that sir, I never have seemed to get along with people of the oppisite sex.." Hungary said scratching her head. She then waved to Russia and America and walked away.

" She's a nice girl isn't she?" Russia said staring into space. " I'll have to admit... Her teammates must be some lucky people... She's _scary_..." America said covering his vital regions with his hands.

" Alright guys! It seems our teams have been formed and now is the point where we prepare for our adventure! You guys have three hours to pack up any essentials you will need for your journey.. America's teams got it in the bag since their vehicles a pick up truck... But I know the rest of us will find a way.." England said up at the podium.

" I don't want any of you guys using this time as social hour.. Lives are at stake here.. Also if you see a zombie.. Take America's advice and _don't make a noise_."

England finished up his speech and released all three teams to prepare for their trip. "We all meet in the main parking lot at six o' clock P.M!" England shouted to the leaving teams.

" Say has anybody seen Sealand?" America asked everybody in his truck as he drove down the road to the dorms. Liecheinstein stuttered and teared up.

" W-well he..." Liechenstein stuttered. " What was it?" Switzerland asked concerned.

" L-let me tell you what happend..." Liechenstein mumbled sitting in Switzerland's lap.

_Three hours ago in the science hallway on the third floor._

" Haha! Did you see Britain's face when I drugged his scones? Priceless!" Sealand shouted as he marched next to Liechenstein.

" Sealand that's a mean thing to do!" Liechenstein replied with a slight frown. " He left me in the middle of the sea!" Sealand complained.

That's when Liechenstein and Sealand saw something walk weirdly down the hallway.

" Hey who's that?" Sealand asked walking up to the figure. " Sealand wait up!" Liechenstein said running up to Sealand.

Then several more figures appeared. They all appeared to have purple tinted skin and blood dripping from their soaked uniforms. " Wow look at these guys! They creep you out don't they?" Sealand shouted running up to the zombies.

One of the zombies tried to grab Sealand but he dodged and kicked one of them in the face. " Haha! I kicked that guys poor butt!" Sealand cheered turning back to the German country.

Liechenstein shivered as one by one arms grabbed Sealand's shirt, head and sleeves and dragged him into the zombie mob and Sealand gave out many blood curdling screams.

_End of flash back?_

" Oh so... Sealand was killed by the zombies...?" Japan said. " Man that guys dumber than America by a land mile..." Belarus said looking out the window.

" So who's the closest from here? We only have 3 hours to pack up.." America said focusing on the path. " Me and liechenstein... We're the next dorm to the right." Switzerland said leaning on Seychelles's seat looking at the road.

America pulled the old truck to the side of the road where the two siblings ran out into their dorm. " We'll be right back!" Switzerland called to the truck as Liechenstein ran up to the door and unlocked it with her personal key.

" Whos next?" America asked looking in the back of the truck. " Me! I got a metal bat in my dorm!" Seychelles cried raising her hand. " Oh sweet a good weapon! Good thinking Seychelles!" America cheered.

Belarus sat there silently and watched the rest of the truck passengers socialize while the two siblings got their things.

" So what's the plan America?" Everybody stopped talking and turned to Belarus. America smirked at Belarus's comment. " I planned that before we even got out of that meeting." America said.

" Where are we going then?" Japan asked.

" We're going to my place! And to avoid more zombie happenings I decided we would travel to the sunshine state!" America said.

" What's the sunshine state..?" Romano asked looking up from the floor.

" Florida! It's on the east coast and it's very warm so the zombies will just rot!" America cheered.

" Good thinking! I like warm places, Veh~!" Italy cheered back.

**And that's a wrap! Some zombie action coming next chapter~! BE EXCITED! :D**


End file.
